Nuestra historia juntos
by elilmare-phoenix
Summary: La gente dice que Seguchi Tohma y su esposa Mika están juntos por mil razones pero no por amor. ¿Tendrán razón? nunca se puede juzgar a un libro por la portada.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un fic que toma en cuenta los datos del manga, aunque puede que alguna fechas no cuadren de entrada. Espero que lo disfruten. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando me desperté ya te habías ido, me giré sobre la cama y sentí el hueco. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta después de ducharme. Me pregunto que harás ahora, eres un santo por ir a ensayar con la banda a pesar de la resaca. Supongo que te presionas mucho con la gira a la vuelta de la esquina y el éxito del disco, además eres el presidente de la compañía y no puedes permitirte un descanso. Creo que ambos sufrimos aún los estragos de la fiesta de ayer pero me siento feliz, un año más de ser tu esposa, 365 días—los dioses saben que han sido más intensos que nunca—, al lado de Seguchi Touma. Incluso si la gente cree que no nos amamos está bien, este amor es sólo nuestro, no tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Sé que llegarás a casa con comida china, té y galletitas, te importan mucho los detalles. Eiri-chan nos envió un regalo esta mañana, desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, en el fondo me sigo sintiendo culpable por lo que pasó. Al menos ahora que es feliz con Shuichi mi conciencia descansa, todos tenemos un pasado el cual deseamos olvidar, mas me temo que yo deseo olvidar por dos. No me malinterpretes cariño, te amo y cada día agradezco la gran fortuna de amanecer a tu lado, simplemente hay veces —sobre todo en estas fechas— en las que la felicidad y la tristeza se mezclan e impregnan mi boca con un gusto agridulce.

Ahora aquellos días me parecen muy lejanos, tal vez comienzo a perdonarme poco a poco. ¿Han pasado ya diez años? Es increíble lo mucho que hemos tardado en dejar de sentirnos culpables por lo de Eiri. Mientras volvías de la oficina he estado mirando las viejas fotos, éramos unos chiquillos impetuosos en aquel entonces. Recuerdo la fiesta en la que nos conocimos como hubiese sido ayer, yo tenía 15 años y mi padre ya se había preocupado de arreglar mi matrimonio. En cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente me casaría con un chico apenas 3 años mayor que yo, hijo de un exitoso empresario, de finos modales...lo que cualquier padre desearía para su hija. Incluso en aquel entonces Eiri y yo éramos muy unidos aunque él era un crío en edad de jugar con muñecos de acción. No mentiré, siempre fue muy listo para su edad y algo precoz, pero en ese entonces sus ojos aún resplandecían con esa inocencia que tanto echo de menos.

El día de la fiesta finalmente conocería a mi prometido, me arreglé mucho aunque sin ninguna ilusión. En cuanto entramos a la fiesta me di cuenta del gran respeto que la gente tenía hacia mi padre por su cargo como sacerdote, era impresionante. A decir verdad yo temía a mi padre, era un hombre estricto y muy frío, nunca me habría atrevido a contradecirlo —al menos eso creía en ese entonces— cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa al recodar esa noche. Las expectativas que mi padre tenía sobre mi me pesaban como si cargase el mundo en mis hombros. Reaccione por inercia a todos los comentarios amables de la gente hacia mí, siempre odié la forma en que mi padre hablaba sobre mí con los demás. Estaba a su lado y actuaban como si no existiera, hablaban de mí sin tomarme en cuenta. Por su parte mi padre ensanchaba su ego a cada buen comentario...era horrible. De pronto una mirada me sacó de mi soledad, en la distancia alguien realmente me veía, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos. Recuerdo que me sonrojé, la voz firme de mi padre me anunció la hora de conocer al que un día sería mi esposo. El chico de mirada misteriosa se perdió entre la multitud en un parpadeo, volví a sentirme sola y triste, gritando entre la lluvia sin poder detener la tempestad.

— Mika, este es tu futuro esposo, Seguchi Kusakabe— anunció mi padre—.

Kusakabe era muy delgado y alto, al mirar sus ojos me sentí decepcionada, no me provocaba ni siquiera un leve estremecimiento. Mis últimas esperanzas de amor murieron al escucharlo hablar solamente de los negocios familiares y lo "conveniente" de unir a nuestras familias dentro de unos años. Me excusé pretextando ganas de ir la baño, en lugar de hacer eso salí a tomar el aire fresco. Afuera, recargado en un cerezo estaba aquel chico misterioso. Me sonreíste y nos presentamos, sin importar cuanto intentara resistirme tu sola presencia me hacía vibrar. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos hablando bajo el cerezo, tú fuiste la primera persona en verme de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Si es así agradecería un review, y si no les gusta también. __Lo importante es saber que alguien ha leído mis alucinaciones, no quiero ser el árbol que cae en medio del bosque cuando nadie escucha. ; )_

Después de aquella noche solíamos vernos a escondidas, mentí tanto a mi padre que perdí la cuenta. Todo me parecía poco si podía estar contigo un rato, sabíamos mucho el uno del otro y nada a la vez. Me contaste que tu nombre era Tohma, tenías un hermano menor y tus padres te consideraban un vago pues a pesar de asistir a la universidad tu verdadero sueño era hacer música. Yo te hablé sobre mi padre, mi matrimonio arreglado, mis sueños de viajar al extranjero y mi desmedido amor por mi hermano menor, Eiri. Temía que si sabías más sobre mí dejarías de verme, creo que te pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo el destino se reserva algunas sorpresas crueles.

Unos meses después de nuestro primer encuentro mi familia y yo fuimos invitados a comer en casa de mi prometido. Incluso el pequeño Eiri iba con nosotros, si no mal recuerdo Tatsuha era a penas un bebé. Sobra decir que mi entusiasmo era nulo, pasaría la tarde en sitio que más odiaba en el mundo con ese chico por el cual me difícil sentir aunque fuera un poco de simpatía. La comida pasó sin mayor novedad, yo tenía un nudo en la garganta. Te imaginaba esperándome en la librería durante horas, lidiando poco a poco con la idea que no llegaría. Sólo deseaba acabar con todo, gritar al mundo que amaba y era amada de verdad.

El señor Seguchi se levantó a penas tragó el último bocado, no sin antes deshacerse en excusas. Sus movimientos apresurados me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Esa horrible realidad en la que sólo conseguía añorarte. Kuasakabe me sonrió de forma tímida, casi preocupada mientras su madre lucía nerviosa. Me pregunté que pasa con ellos, en menos de unos segundos pasaron de la jovialidad a la total tensión. Todos lo notamos. Unos minutos después Seguchi-sama volvió a la mesa. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi a su acompañante. Las cosas parecían estar de cabeza, parecía como si todo al mí alrededor diera vuelcos. Traté de contenerme de actuar como si nada mientras nuestro anfitrión decía:

--Este es mi hijo mayor, Seguchi Tohma.

En ese momento me sentí atrapada en una especie de sueño bizarro, entre la obscuridad y el caos el brillo de tus ojos me salvó de nuevo. No miramos a penas unos segundos pero nos entendimos sin palabras, decidimos guardar nuestro secreto un poco más. Una vez que recuperé la calma reparé en tu rostro, fue entonces cuando noté tu mejilla enrojecida, lamenté más que nunca no poder aliviarla con un beso. No sabía lo que pasaría luego, la situación era comprometida...incorrecta, estaba enamorada del hermano mayor de mi prometido.

Por alguna extraña razón simplemente mirarte, sentir esa aura dulce tan tuya siempre me tranquiliza. Aquella noche no fue la excepción, tendríamos tiempo de hablar luego, de aclarar las cosas... ¿realmente hacía falta? No me importaba si era prohibido, si estaba mal, nuestro amor me hacía sentir capaz de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui estoy de nuevo. Antes que nada mil Gracias a Tsuki Li Black y a Zillah Vathek por sus reviews, su apoyo me da motivos para continuar escribiendo y subiendo el Fic. Espero que los disfruten, besos._

_---------------------------------------------------  
_

Mientras te esperaba mis piernas temblaban sin control, creí que acabarían por fallarme. Era como si mi cabeza estuviera tan llena de ideas que el peso bastara para colapsar todo mi cuerpo, trataba de imaginar cada una de tus reacciones. Pensé que correrías a abrazarme, o tal vez me dirigirías un saludo frío...qué pasaría si ni siquiera llegabas. Lo ocurrido en casa de tu familia me angustiaba, traté de olvidarlo y pretender como si nunca hubiera sucedido pero era imposible. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no te vi llegar hasta que estuviste a un par de pasos de mí. La zona del parque donde nos encontrábamos estaba desierta de no ser por algunas aves que cantaban armoniosamente en las copas de los árboles. Sin una sola palabra me tomaste entre tus brazos y nuestros labios se unieron. Todo desapareció a mí alrededor excepto tú y el tenue calor de tu cuerpo. Tus manos recorrieron mi cintura con naturalidad, nuestro abrazo se volvió cada vez más apretado. Luego con la voz entrecortada dijiste en mi oído:

--Esto es el adiós Mika.

Traición, dolor, furia, confusión...todo inundó mi corazón a un tiempo, para cuándo reaccioné mi mano continuaba sobra tu mejilla. El golpe fue tan sonoro que algunas aves emprendieron el vuelo asustadas, me miraste perplejo por unos segundos. Yo estallé en reclamos ¿acaso no me amabas¿todo había sido un juego¿Cómo podías simplemente despedirte sin una explicación? Recuerdo haberte gritado hasta perder el aliento, quizás todo Kyoto lo escuchó. Tú permaneciste callado unos momentos, después te inclinaste tanto como tu espalda te permitió murmuraste unas palabras de disculpa y te fuiste corriendo.

El resto del día me moví por inercia mientras trataba de hacerme creer que todo había sido un mal sueño. No pude conciliar el sueño lloré toda la noche sin saber si era por el dolor o por la furia. A media noche Eiri irrumpió en mi habitación junto con su osito de felpa.

— Mika nee-san, hay un monstruo en mi cuarto. ¿Lloras porque te asustó el monstruo?

--Sí Eiri-chan.

--Puedo dormir contigo...si nos ve juntos ya no nos asustará.

La inocencia reflejada en los ojos de mi hermanito me hizo reír, mientras se quedaba dormido entre mis brazos mis sentimientos se calmaron. Aún estaban allí pero el amor de Eiri parecía calamar todas las tormentas. En ese momento me juré que protegería su inocencia y jamás me separaría de él.


	4. Chapter 4

_E_

Desde ese día pasaron al menos cuatro semanas sin que supiera nada de ti, para ese entonces el dolor había cedido paso al odio. Parte de mi me decía en cuanto te viera me abalanzaría sobre ti y te machacaría a golpes hasta arrancarte una explicación. Por si mi miseria no fuera suficiente entre nuestra ruptura y los exámenes nuestros padres habían decidido que Kusakabe y yo debíamos frecuentarnos más. Sin otra opción que resignarme comencé a salir con él cada fin de semana, Kusakabe era serio. No era de todo desagradable pero tampoco alguien por quien pudiera sentir amor o pasión. 

--Creo que puedo sincerarme contigo Mika-San, ya que serás mi esposa.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, tan sólo la idea de conocer intimidades de Kusakabe me incomodaba.

--Se trata de mi hermano mayor, me preocupa. Mi padre ya ha determinado que cuando el muera yo tomaré control de las empresas de la familia. Pero Tohma parece no entender la gravedad de esto, si mi padre los deshereda no tendrá oportunidad alguna de hacer algo con su vida. Sin embargo sigue empeñado en su idea de formar una banda de rock en vez de ocuparse de sus obligaciones con la familia. Además está ese amigo suyo...Sakuma-san...es alocado y extraño, debería terminar esa amistad mientras es tiempo.

--¿Mientras es tiempo?

--Mika-san...creo que las intenciones de Sakuma-san con mi hermano son malsanas.

Traté de disimular mi asombro tanto como me fue posible, sabía que tenías problemas con tu familia pero a tal grado. También me era casi imposible imaginar al tal Sakuma-san acosándote, menos aún a ti disfrutándolo. En parte tu hermano adivinó mis pensamientos.

--Mika, espero que no creyeras que mi hermano...bueno, ciertamente luce un poco afeminado por sus inclinaciones artísticas. Pero definitivamente no es de esos, muy al contrario, es un casanova, suele tener muchas aventuras. Lo sé porque más una vez lo sorprendí con una chica en su habitación, gracias a Dios fui yo y no mis padres. Aventuras breves, las deja una vez que obtiene lo que quiere. Obviamente esa no es la forma en la que alguien de nuestra categoría debería comportarse ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza, Kusakabe pensó que yo también estaba indignada por tu comportamiento impropio. No podía creerlo ¿eso había sido yo para ti? una simple aventura, ahora todo tenía sentido yo era la prometida de tu hermano. No podías darte el lujo de hacer conmigo lo que hacías con el resto de las chicas. Ya fuera eso o la idea de que tenías algo más con tu mejor amigo, ambas me parecían igual de terribles. No por que las considerar escandalosas o incorrectas, sino porque yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Sin importar cual de las dos opciones fuera la verdadera existía algo abrumador en ambas: Yo sólo había sido un juego para ti.

Pretexté una jaqueca para volver a casa, una vez en mi cuarto rompí a llorar de nuevo. Te odiaba, no cabía duda, te odiaba con todo mí ser.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, aqui va un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten. _

La siguiente vez que te vi fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre, mis serias intenciones de reconstruir tu cara a golpes tuvieron que esperar. En lugar de eso te miré con tanta rabia como me era posible, pensaba que con un poco de suerte al menos podría provocarte mal de ojo. Lo que más incitó mi furia fue que tú actuaras como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A media velada te escapaste al jardín, era mi oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a seguirte cuando mi padre me llamó con ese tono autoritario tan suyo. No sabía de lo que se trataba hasta que Seguchi-Sama comenzó a hablar, tras dar un discurso de agradecimiento, firmemente anunció:

--Me complace, en esta fecha tan especial hacer público el compromiso de mi hijo menor Kusakabe con la adorable hija del señor Uesugi, Mika-san. La boda se efectuará en cuanto mi hijo concluya la universidad.

Mi mundo se tambaleó era cuestión de unos tres años, a penas tendría la oportunidad de terminar la preparatoria. Deseaba asistir a la universidad más que nada, pero ahora mi vida se limitaría a ser la perfecta esposa de Kusakabe Seguchi. En ese momento te odié más que nunca, por dejarme sola, por saber que esto pasaría sin hacer nada... el resto de la noche permanecí en silencio. Desee más de una vez salir al jardín y buscarte pero en el fondo tenía miedo de exigirte una explicación. Por lo que tu hermano me había dicho sabía que lo nuestro había sido una simple aventura, truncada a destiempo. Si no quería desmoronarme era mejor no escucharlo de tus labios.

Tuve que esperar hasta la comodidad de mi habitación para llorar en paz y dejar fluir mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera alguien tozudo como yo puede con todo al mismo tiempo. Como de costumbre Eiri irrumpió a media noche en mi habitación temeroso del monstruo, sólo confiaba en mí, pues sabía que papá y mamá lo reñirían por despertarlos para luego pedirle a gritos que madurara. Lo habían hecho conmigo antes, a veces la gente cree que hace todo por tu bien sin saber cuánto te hiere en el fondo. Las decisiones de mi padre estaban matándome lentamente. Ahogando mi sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

--Mika nee-san ¿estás llorando?

--Eto... si Eiri es que me asustó el monstruo.

--No.

--¿No?

--No...Mika nee-chan tiene el corazón roto y está muy triste.

Sonreí de pura sorpresa, estaba claro que a veces subestimaba a Eiri.

--¿duele mucho nee-san?

--Sí Eiri, duele mucho.

Eiri me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se veía asustado. Mi hermanito siempre ha sido lo que más me importa en el mundo.

--Te prometo Eiri, que jamás voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te rompa el corazón

No quería que él pasara por lo mismo que yo, defendería su vida, su libertad sin importar el precio.


	6. Chapter 6

Nuestras familias se frecuentaban mucho más que antes, eso por supuesto implicaba que yo debía verte y actuar normal. Hacía lo mejor de mi parte para olvidar igual que tú, actuar fría, continuar lo mejor posible con la vida que mi padre me había construido. Sin embargo me alarmó ver la forma en la que te acercabas a Eiri, eras demasiado bueno, amable y consecuente. No soportaba verte cerca de él, no te permitiría arruinar lo único bello en mi vida. Sin embargo todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, le simpatizabas a Eiri y terminaron por hacerse buenos amigos. Mi padre veía esa amistad con beneplácito, después de todo en poco tiempo serían familia también.

Tras tres meses de indecible tortura Eiri me obligó a llevarlo a tu casa, quería enseñarte un premio que había ganado en la escuela por hacer la mejor composición de su grado. Kusakabe nos recibió, se veía más serio de lo habitual. Eiri se quedó jugando en el jardín mientras Kusakabe y yo hablábamos.

--Mika-san, Tohma se fue.

--Ya veo... ¿cuado volverá? Eiri se muere por verlo.

--No volverá, papá y el tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte ayer y Tohma se fue de la casa. Fue todo por aquella chica extraña.

--¿Cómo?

--Sí, vino a buscarlo una tal Noriko... no recuerdo su apellido, se veía bastante alterada, hablaron un rato y en la noche mi hermano subió con mi padre a su despacho. Oí algunos gritos, después Tohma se puso a hacer sus maletas y se fue. Será mejor que se lo expliques a Eiri-chan.

No supe qué pensar...mejor dicho pensaba varias cosas al mismo tiempo y eso me atormentaba. Para empezar ¿Quién era la tal Noriko¿Por qué estaba alterada¿Qué ameritaba que te fueras de casa?...sabía que siempre había tenido deseos de independizarte y dedicarte a tu música pero esto era demasiado repentino.

Al enterarse de tu partida Eiri se puso muy triste, a decir verdad yo también lo estaba. Así que ambos lloramos juntos esa noche, eso me hizo enfadarme aún más contigo, podías hacerme llorar cuanto quisieras pero no a mi Eiri. El día que te fuiste una parte de mí se fue contigo, en el fondo tras toda mi indiferencia y odio, seguía perdidamente enamorada de ti. Al grado que aún creía que todo había sido un mal entendido y pronto volveríamos a estar juntos. Esa esperanza murió dentro de mí tras hablar con Kusakabe. Desde ese momento sé que me volví mucho más seria, sombría. A partir de entonces mi único motivo de verdadera felicidad era hacer feliz a Eiri.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras el cambio repentino en mí forma de ser papá parecía mucho más conforme conmigo. Tal vez creyó que era el fin de mi adolescencia, se acabaron las discusiones...incluso parecía aceptar mejor la presencia de Kusakabe. En cuanto a ti jamás volviste a tener contacto conmigo o con Eiri, tampoco con tu familia. El tiempo se escurrió como arena, la vida se volvió simplemente una rutina cuya parte más luminosa era el amor de mi hermano pequeño.

Tras dos años sucedió lo impensable, me encontraba en la sala mirando la TV. simplemente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. De pronto, escuché en un programa musical una melancólica balada, hablaba sobre lo triste que es la vida cuando pierdes a la única persona que de verdad te ha hecho soñar. Me identifiqué de inmediato, reparé en el cantante, era de verdad muy talentoso. Sin embargo el verdadero estremecimiento vino cuando vi al resto de la banda. Allí estabas tú, frente al sintetizador con la mirada triste. Me sorprendí gratamente al escuchar al presentador decir:

--Señoras y señores Nittle Grasper, uno de los talentos más prometedores.

Al día siguiente corrí a comprar el disco, al igual que varias chicas más. La mayoría enamoradas del dulce vocalista. Me dije a mí misma que así era mejor, aún a distancia quería ser la única en amarte. Estaba tan feliz por ti, porque hubieras conseguido tu sueño. Destrocé la envoltura de celofán necesitaba desesperadamente comprobar que era realidad, que eras tú Seguchi Tohma y no alguien muy parecido. Recibí mucho más de lo que buscaba al ver tu nombre bajo casi todas las canciones del disco tras la palabras "compuesta por". Aquella canción que describía mi alma era tuya...tus palabras en la melódica voz de Sakuma Ryuichi.

Tras la euforia inicial mi corazón volvió a las sombras al descubrir que la chica en el segundo sintetizador se llamaba Noriko. Sin duda era la misma de aquella vez. Además ahora que eras famoso yo era simplemente otra fan, nada me hacía diferente de las tantas enamoradas de Sakuma-san o los chicos que compraban el disco admirados de la calidad musical. Aún peor la distancia entre nosotros se ensanchaba, odié con todas mi fuerzas a la afortunada chica que estaba a tu lado en casi todas la fotos del folleto.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a _Zillah Vathek, Tsuki Li Black, Shi no Hime y Hibari Usui_ por sus reviews. Perdonen la tardanza en actualizar pero es que el trabajo de la Universidad se me cargó mucho. Les prometo actualizar de nuevo muy pronto. Besos y otra vez Gracias.

* * *

--¡Por favor Mika –neesan! 

Las repetidas súplicas de Eiri terminaron por convencerme, estaba claro que yo era demasiado cobarde para mirarte a los ojos. Pero no podía negarle a mi hermanito lo que tanto deseaba, en aquel entonces Eiri perdonaba con facilidad. Accedí llevarlo a la firma de autógrafos de Nittle Grasper aún cuando sabía que me desmoronaría al verte, en el fondo no era sólo por mi hermano, la verdad es que todavía tenía esperanzas. Soñaba que al verme me tomarías entre tus brazos y olvidaríamos todo lo ocurrido. Durante los días previos al evento mis manos temblaban cada vez que tu imagen venía a mi mente. Estaba más ausente de lo normal, al grado que Kusakabe lo notó, amable como siempre me preguntó si algo me pasaba. Me quedé callada, nunca podría contarle lo que pasaba por mi mente... "Sí querido estoy perturbada, por cierto amo a tu hermano mayor"... simplemente no podía. En aquel entonces no era tan directa como ahora.

El día llegó al fin, por alguna extraña razón me importaba más lucir bonita para ti que guardar las apariencias. Por suerte mi padre se había marchado temprano y mi madre lo achacó a mi adolescencia, el único que parecía darse cuenta era Eiri. Parte de mí incluso sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito... aún así prefería evitar la idea, no me gustaba la sensación de que Eiri lo sabía todo sobre nosotros. En general, me gustaba creer que lo nuestro era un secreto entre tu y yo, no por miedo a los problemas sino porque los sentimientos se enfrían cuando muchos los conocen. Me gustaba mantener mi amor por ti entero en vez de repartirlo como los trozos de una mortaja. Incluso ahora lo prefiero así, por suerte tú piensas igual que yo. La fila era enorme, a penas una cuarta parte del recorrido fue suficiente para acabar con mis uñas, como no tenía nada más que morder quedé a merced de mis nervios. Cada uno de mis pasos se convertía en una suplica a los dioses, aunque no estoy segura de saber qué era lo que les pedía. Eiri se aferraba fuertemente a mi mano queriendo darme fuerzas, hubiera deseado parecer fuerte ante mi hermanito pero ni siquiera eso me fue posible.

Cuando quedaban a penas un par de metros creí que me desmayaría, incluso hoy me pregunto cómo sobreviví ese tramo. Al acercarme clavaste tu mirada en mí, con tanta intensidad que casi la sentí atravesar mi piel. Parecía como su a penas el día anterior nos hubiésemos encontrado en el parque a la hora de siempre, como si los dos años de separación hubieran sido una pesadilla y la única verdad se encontrara en tus ojos. Ni siquiera me percaté de la llegada de Kusakabe hasta que me tomó del hombro.

--Así que aquí estaban...tu madre me dijo que vendrías con Eiri y quise alcanzarlos.

--No era necesario. —repuse.

Kusakabe no respondió pero se paró a mi lado ante el descontento de mi pequeño hermano. Por la expresión su expresión parecía como si se hubiese levantado en su cumpleaños para descubrir a un tío antipático que llega sin invitación ni regalo. Yo simplemente estaba en shock, temblaba de sólo pensar que Kusakabe sabía lo nuestro. No sé de donde saqué valor, habría sido capaz de empujarlo y lanzarme a tus brazos pero cuando llegó nuestro turno él me jaló retirándome de fila. Sin poder zafarme, observé como Eiri te daba tímidamente su disco, mi hermanito a penas volvía cuando Kusakabe me sacó a empujones de la tienda...


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar quiero agredecer a KaAn por su review, cuando llegó me estaba planteando dejar el Fic por falta de lectores, Mil gracias por motivarme a continuar!!!!**

* * *

Kusakabe estuvo muy callado mientras nos llevaba a casa, yo simplemente temblaba por dentro. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no podía sacarlo de mi mente, trató de ser amable con Eiri para romper la tensión pero sin mucho resultado. Sin embargo mi hermano pequeño no dejaba de sonreír, al mirarme incluso ahogaba una pequeña risita de esas que esbozaba tras una travesura. Si hubiera podido me hubiera aferrado a mi hermanito como una siamesa para no quedarme a solas con mi prometido. Desafortunadamente no lo logré, terminé por quedarme sola en el jardín del templo con Kusakabe mientras mi madre se llevó a Eiri adentro con el pretexto de preparar bocadillos. Los pocos segundos que permanecimos callados me parecieron eternos, no sabía que me aterraba más, hablar yo o que lo hiciera él. Su mirada me lo dijo todo desde el principio pero no estaba lista para lo que sus labios me dirían.

--Mika-san, lo he estado pensado mucho y he decidido adelantar la boda. No creo que sea necesario esperar un año más. Después de la boda me apresuraré a concluir mis estudios, incluso si lo deseas te permitiré terminar tu preparatoria.

Me quedé paralizada, más por furia que por la sorpresa ¿Me permitiría? Ser la esposa de alguien me convertía en una simple marioneta que obedece al primer tirón de una cuerda. En el fondo sentía como si fuera a casarme con mi padre, el resto de mi vida sería tal como había sido hasta ese momento "simplemente has lo que te digo", no pude contenerme más.

--¡No soy una muñeca Kusakabe!

--¡Pues entonces aprenderás a serlo!

Jamás esperé esa respuesta de su parte y menos la bofetada que vino después, simplemente quedé en shock.

--¿Crees que no lo sé? Pues así es Mika, acéptalo fuiste el juguete de mi hermano. Ese egoísta que siempre ha deseado todo lo que yo tengo sin ponerse a pensar jamás en lo honorable y correcto. Siempre fue el favorito de mis padres, al que le concedían todos sus caprichos, bien, pues mi padre hizo una pésima inversión en él y lo notó muy tarde. Ahora yo soy el heredero de la familia Seguchi, tengo el control de todo, lo cual te incluye. Serás mi esposa Mika, eso es un hecho.

--¡Jamás¡preferiría casarme con un cerdo!

--Ya veo— la forma en la que se rió tu hermano simplemente me aterró— pues nadie está pidiendo tu opinión y obviamente tu estrella de rock te ha olvidado cariño. No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero aprenderás a quererme con el tiempo.

--¡Eso nunca!

--Si lo que necesitas son motivaciones te daré una, odiaría lastimar a tu pequeño Eiri en caso de que te niegues.

--¡No lo harías!

--Mika-chan al igual que todos me subestimas, créeme no deseas saber hasta donde puedo llegar ¿Arriesgarías a Eiri para comprobarlo?

Rompí a llorar mientras él me besaba a la fuerza, sacrificaría incluso mi alma por el bienestar de Eiri. Cuando mi madre llegó con los bocadillos, le sorprendió verme llorar.

--¿Qué pasa Mika?

--Llora por la emoción Uesugi- sama, la muy tontita se ha emocionado porque le pedí que adelantáramos la boda.

--Lágrimas de emoción ¡que dulce! Empezaba a creer que esta niña era de hielo. No sabes lo contento que se pondrá tu padre. Podríamos alistar una boda sencilla en un par de semanas¿no crees Kusakabe-chan¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

--Sólo si me permite llamarla mamá, pronto seré también su hijo.

--¡Oh! Siempre tan gentil, serás un esposo ideal.

En esos momentos odié a mi madre por su estúpida ignorancia, no estaba feliz sino aterrada y furiosa. Pero allí estaba ella pensando en acelerar los preparativos de una boda la cual sería más bien mi funeral, el acto que mataría mis ilusiones, esperanzas y sueños de una vez. También me odié a mi misma por ser tan inútil y no poder mantener a salvo a Eiri o a mí misma. Kusakabe era un monstruo manipulador con un disfraz de gentileza con el cual engañaba a todos, incluso a mí. Además disfrutaba tener control de la situación, mi dolor lo alimentaba cual sangre al más cruel de los vampiros. No conforme con lo que ya había hecho atacó de nuevo.

--A decir verdad puedo esperar un par de meses más, no quiero una boda pequeña. Creo que mi amor hacia Mika requiere una gran fiesta, deseo que todo el mundo sepa que ella es mi esposa.

Mi madre estaba al aborde de las lágrimas ante tal gesto, por su parte mi prometido reía de forma retorcida, quería dejarme bien claro que tenía el control y no me dejaría escapar.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Finalmente Kusakabe se dejó ver como era, parecía demasiado tímido y dulce para ser verdad. ¿Logará Mika escparse de sus garras? Prometo actualizar pronto pero sólo si veo Reviews, así que por favor dejen una sólo para saber que hay gente leyendo. Gracias y besos.

Elilmare Phoenix


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de empezar doy gracias a Zillah Vathek, mil gracias por el Review y tus comentarios. La universidad es bastante pesada, si lo sabré. !Ánimo! te prometo que tarataré de colgar tantos capitulos como me sea posible de una sola vez. **

* * *

Como correspondía a familias tan importantes como la Uesugi y la Seguchi, a penas un par de días después de lo ocurrido mi padre y el señor Seguchi decidieron publicar la noticia en un periódico local. Cuando todos mis compañeros de clases —tal vez toda la escuela— leyeron la noticia mi paz se terminó. Mis amigas más cercanas veían en mi prometido a un príncipe de ensueño, supongo que no se puede esperar más de unas chicas adolescentes. Después de todo Kusakabe era muy guapo, rico e importante y sólo yo veía al monstruo tras esa fachada de perfección. Por si eso no fuera suficiente no había día en el que pudiera escaparme de él, sin falta comía en mi casa o yo era invitada a la suya. En añadidura Eiri actuaba muy extraño desde la firma de autógrafos, nunca me había sentido tan sola, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Escuchaba a hurtadillas el disco de Nittle Grasper que irónicamente me proporcionaba algo de consuelo. Al menos dentro de la obscuridad escuchar la dulce voz de Sakuma-san cantar esas palabras tuyas me daba algo de luz, de pronto esa iluminación que buscaba llegó. Estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida pero ya no debía creer en todas la cosas horribles que tu hermano me había dicho de ti. Aunque eso me aliviaba un poco, lo cierto era que te habías ido y no me buscarías más. 

Un mes pasó entre molestos preparativos, elegir un buen vestido de novia, el banquete y fingir que era feliz al lado de Kusakabe. A cada preparativo concluido mi malestar aumentaba, sentía como si caminara poco a poco hacia un precipicio. La obscuridad crecía sin control tragándose cada pequeño momento de felicidad. Pensé más de una vez en terminar con todo, fácil y sin miramientos pero aún no deseaba morir y me odiaba por eso. Deseaba aferrarme a Eiri pero él simplemente estaba distante, incluso parecía que me escondía cosas. Ese fue el golpe más duro de todos, sin importar cuanto culpara a la adolescencia mi hermanito siempre compartía todo conmigo y esa confianza se esfumaba. De haber sabido lo que Eiri me escondía habría estado mucho más tranquila aunque la esperanza no hubiese renacido con tal fuerza.

Los preparativos casi estaban concluidos sólo faltaba repartir las invitaciones, por esos días no recordaba lo que era sonreír. Más de uno interpretó mi seriedad como madurez o nervios, aún hoy me asombra la facilidad con la que la gente identifica la felicidad y lo ciegos que son ante el sufrimiento. Mis amigas de la preparatoria visiblemente emocionadas insistieron en darme una despedida de soltera, querían ir a un concierto. La verdad yo no tenía deseos, pero una de ella había ganado cuatro entradas en primera fila por un concurso del club de fans. La idea no me entusiasmaba especialmente pero pensando que tal vez sería el último día de mi vida lejos de Kusakabe acepté de inmediato. Ni siquiera supe de que grupo se trataba, sólo quería olvidarme de todo por al menos un par de horas.

Me sorprendió llegar a Ruido, muchas bandas famosas empezaban allí pero rara vez volvían a toca cuando tenían éxito. Era lógico suponer que no sería la gran cosa, pero una banda principiante con un club de fans oficial parecía extraña. La duda me mataba, tal vez porque trataba de distraer mi mente de mi prometido el psicópata. Pensándolo bien se trataba de la forma exaltada en la que latía mi corazón, un simple presentimiento pero a la vez muy poderoso. Terminé por preguntarle a mi compañera y en cuanto oí la respuesta desee no haberlo hecho.

--¡Creí que lo sabías Mika- San! Es un concierto muy exclusivo de Nittle Grasper, sólo para verdaderas fans... ¡es un milagro que consiguiera los boletos! Además dos... ¿Ves? dos pases dobles, los dioses definitivamente querían que te invitara.

--Es una suerte que no hayan alcanzado para traer a Kusakabe.

--Je,je Mika- San, lo que pasa es que no quieres que se ponga celoso.

--¿Celoso?—en ese momento sentí que llevaba una camiseta que ponía "me enrollé con el hermano de mi prometido, él que toca los sintetizadores"

--¡Claro! No lo culparía es que Sakuma-sama es lo Má-xi-mo

--Sí, claro.

Lo único cierto es que mi cabeza era un lío, quería salir corriendo para no verte pero a la vez la idea de estar tan cerca de ti en momentos tan horribles me daba un soplo de esperanza. Quizás esta era la noche en que explicarías tu partida repentina y seríamos felices juntos. Simultáneamente la realidad me daba bofetadas, en un par de días sería la esposa de Kusakabe y no había forma de evitarlo. Mientras la fila avanzaba yo simplemente quería morirme.


	11. Chapter 11

Tal como mi amiga había dicho estábamos en la primera fila, mis pensamientos iban y venían a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando al fin pude centrarme un poco me dije que permanecería seria sin importar nada, no iba a darme el lujo de revivir mis estúpidas ilusiones adolescentes en ese momento. Los sonoros latidos de mi corazón sólo fueron opacados por la ola de gritos y aplausos que provocó la salida de la banda. Me dirigiste una mirada penetrante antes de pararte frente a tu sintetizador, no parecías sorprendido de verme allí. Mientras tanto yo trataba de convencerme que sólo era mi imaginación jugándome malas pasadas.

A pesar de mi resistencia tu mirada simplemente me intoxicaba invadiendo cada rincón de mi ser y desencadenando las ideas más tontas. Me tomé un rato para observar a Noriko, me pareció un tanto bajita y delgada, demasiado dulce para ser tu tipo. Esa última idea me obligó a reprenderme, no debería sentir nada por ti, aunque sin importar cuanto me contuviese eso no cambiaría mi interior. A cada momento sentía tu mirada sobre mí, quemando mi piel rogando por ser correspondida. Se acercaba el final del concierto cuando Sakuma–san anunció con voz clara:

--Sé que todos conocen esta historia, sobre una princesa que esperaba un príncipe que la salvara y la despertara con beso de amor. Pero yo quiero hablarles de una princesa distinta, una que no podía conciliar el sueño, era obstinada y capaz de salvarse a sí misma. Todo lo que necesitaba para despertar era una guía, palabras que le recordaran su propia fuerza. Esta noche, tocaremos por primera vez una canción inédita que nuestro genial Seguchi- kun compuso especialmente para el concierto de hoy. Esto es Sleepless Beauty, espero que la disfruten.

Algo saltó en mi interior, esta vez no había duda tus ojos se clavaron en mi mientras esbozabas esa sonrisa misteriosa que tanto me gusta. Las primeras notas de la canción me impactaron con su fuerza, puse toda mi atención en escucharla no quería perder ni un detalle casi la sentía mía. Conforme Ryuichi cantaba todo cobraba sentido se tornaba más claro con cada nueva frase.

Deja tus ojos brillar a lo lejos, aquellos que despertaron aún te esperan

Seduce las barreras de la noche con los restos que dejó el pasado

(sin salida) pretendes resistir el impacto

(a punto de colapsar) decepcionada por las mentiras

Aún si el mundo que añorabas se ha convertido en cenizas

Podríamos encontrarnos como en un milagro

(Abrázame suavemente para romperme)

Expuesta en toda tu pureza

como una flor cuyos pétalos fueron arrancados

Comienzas a notar que lo días son joyas atrapadas entre tus manos

(una mano fría) recoge las espinas derramadas

(una llama dormida) Vuelve a arder

Representemos aquellos pensamientos que danzar brillantes

En aquel lugar de luz que ahora es inalcanzable

Para que las palabras que te guían no te fallen no temas a los cambios

(no hay salida) (caigo aún más profundo)

Has renacido sonriendo a solas con los ojos obscurecidos

Incluso si el mundo que desebas se volvió cenizas

No encontramos por milagro

Pintaremos los pensamientos brillantes al danzar

Para que las palabras que te guían no te fallen

No temas a los cambios

(abrázame suave, atrápame siempre, hasta romperme el corazón)

Sé que cuando la canción terminó unas lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, todo estaba dicho, de pronto el dolor despareció y me sentí inmensamente feliz. El término del concierto me devolvió a mi sombría realidad, debía salir de allí volver a casa y continuar con los preparativos de mi boda. Me enfurecí conmigo misma, deseaba tener esa fuerza, la capacidad de salvarme por mis propios medios pero nunca desee más una guía que en esos momentos. Quería creer que las palabras de Sakuma-san, plasmadas con tanta fuerza en tu canción eran ciertas. Mis amigas y yo estábamos a punto de salir del local cuando un tipo corpulento nos abordó.

—Sakuma –san desea conocerlas.

Mis acompañantes a penas contuvieron las ganas de gritar mientras me miraban de forma suplicante. Yo simplemente sonreí, sabía que todo era obra tuya. Las acompañé sin oponer resistencia, feliz con la idea de volver a estar cerca de ti. Mi propio milagro particular.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, trataré de actualizar pronto. En cuanto a la traducción de Sleepless Beauty la hice yo aunque la verdad me tomé basantes libertades para hacerla cuadrar con lo que quería dar a entender en el Fic. por favor no de olviden dejar algún Review sólo para saber que alguien esá leyendo. Gracias, nos estamos leyendo

Elilmare.


	12. Chapter 12

Conforme recorríamos los pasillos del local mi sonrisa se ensanchaba, mis acompañantes estaban demasiado exaltadas con lo idea de conocer a Sakuma Ryuichui. En ese momento agradecía que no me prestaran atención, esta vez no sentía miedo ni inseguridad sólo deseaba lanzarme a tus brazos y cubrirte de besos. La puerta del camerino se abrió lentamente frente a mí, allí estaba Sakuma-san con su eterna sonrisa, percibí como te guiñó un ojo en un gesto que él suponía discreto. No le llevó más des tres minutos presentarse con mis amigas y convencerlas de pasar a un sito "más privado", verlas tan dispuestas a cooperar me hizo reír.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos te cercaste a mí en silencio, lo primero que hice al sentirte cerca fue darte la bofetada más fuerte de mi vida. Tú sólo sonreíste y te sobaste la mejilla, luego atinaste a decir:

-- Me enamoré de ti porque eres fuerte, Mika-chan.

Esas simple palabras destruyeron todas mis defensas, trataba de mantenerme fría y ecuánime pero fracasé miserablemente. Sólo atiné a llorar mientras te llenaba de reproches entre cortados, te llamé de todo, mentiroso, infeliz, patán, aprovechado. Te limitaste a escuchar mientras tus ojos empezaban a verse llorosos también. Cuando el aire y lo reproches se me agotaron me abrazaste tiernamente hasta que recuperé el aliento. Acto seguido te inclinaste ante mí.

-- Mika...no hay ninguna disculpa tan larga como para aliviar tu dolor, sin embargo te suplico que me perdones y aceptes escuchar mi razones.

Vi como un par de lágrimas caían en la alfombra, te dije que sí con un hilo de voz.

-- Mika, el último día que pasé en mi casa Ryuichi fue a hablar conmigo. Hacía unas semanas que habíamos mandado un demo a varias disqueras sin recibir respuesta, no teníamos esperanzas de que funcionara pero él nos convenció de tratar. De pronto recibió una llamada de una de las disqueras más importantes de Japón, estaban interesados en Nittle Grasper...estábamos locos de felicidad. Asumí erróneamente que mi padre estaría feliz por nuestro éxito, sin embargo el moriría antes de admitir que se equivocó. Me dio a elegir entre el honor de la familia Seguchi, la dirección de las empresas y todo eso o mi sueño. Obviamente calculó mal mi elección.

Estaba a punto de reclamarte por no tomarme en cuenta cuando me pediste con un gesto que te dejara continuar.

-- Pensé en ti cada momento, tienes derecho a no creerme Mika pero nunca dejé de amarte. Simplemente algo dentro de mí sabía que no podría estar a tu lado si no lograba cumplir mi sueño primero, tendrías sólo una parte de mí, un hombre a medias añorando sentirse completo.

El silencio se impuso por unos segundos interminables, lo sabía, tenías razón y no deseabas lastimarme pero aún así me sentí triste.

--Te admiro Touma, lo hiciste, ahora estás viviendo tu sueño y yo jamás sabré lo que es eso.

Tu semblante se tornó preocupado, algo no había cambiado, aún eras capaz de leer mis más profundos sentimientos y anhelos como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Súbitamente te arrodillaste frente a mí.

-- Uesugi Mika, te amo y mi mayor deseo en este mundo es hacerte feliz. Déjame ser la guía para que cumplas tus sueños... cásate conmigo.

Cuando escuché esas palabras el mundo tembló, mi respuesta estaba escrita en todo mi cuerpo; mis ojos que brillaban, mis manos temblorosas, mis labios resecos pero las palabras se me murieron en la garganta.

-- Yo...

-- Olvida a Kusakabe, olvídalo todo Mika ¿qué dices?

-- No puedo...

-- Lo sé todo, ¿sabes? Todos subestiman mucho a Eiri. El día de la firma de autógrafos se la ingenió para que le diera mi número telefónico. Me ha mantenido informado de todo lo que pasó desde entonces...incluso me ayudó a urdir este pequeño plan.

-- Eiri...

-- Por un momento déjalo todo de lado Mika, las amenazas de Kusakabe, tu padres...respóndeme ¿Uesugi Mika serías mi esposa?

-- Sí

-- Entonces déjalo todo en mis manos, encontraré la forma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentirme fuerte, libre y ante todo dispuesta a luchar. Tras recibir tus instrucciones para ponernos en contacto, te besé como si fueras a esfumarte si me detenía. Era maravilloso sentirte cerca de nuevo, sentirme amada de verdad.

Cuando mis amigas volvieron llegó la hora de partir, su cabello desaliñado me dio una idea de cómo las entretuvo Sakuma-san, así que simplemente acordamos guardar el secreto de lo ocurrido. Esa noche dormí profundamente, llena de esperanzas.

--Mil gracias a _Shi no Hime, Alchemist Souma_ y _Aurika _por sus reviews, trataré de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de salir por la ventana di un último vistazo a mi cuarto, mi único remordimiento era dejar atrás a Eiri, éramos tan unidos que la simple idea de estar más de un día lejos de él ya me causaba angustia aunque me consolaba saber que Kusakabe no podría dañarlo. Tu plan era exacto y no admitía equivocaciones, pero eso no apaciguaba mis nervios en lo más mínimo, además tenía un presentimiento extraño al respecto. Todo era muy simple y por mucho que me repitieras que a veces lo más elemental era lo más discreto no estaba segura si eso aplicaría a tu hermano el psicópata.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad dejé caer mis maletas y comencé mi descenso por la enredadera, luego caminé hacia la esquina dispuesta tomar un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto. La mitad del camino ocurrió de forma tranquila hasta que un enorme auto negro le cerró paso a mi transporte, no debió costarle mucho trabajo, era de madrugada y las calles estaban vacías. El corazón se me fue a los pies cuando vi a Kusakabe bajar del auto junto con un par de tipos corpulentos, me sacaron a la fuerza del taxi, traté de resistirme pero fue inútil. Lo que más me enfureció fue la cara de triunfo de Kusakabe mientras me besaba a la fuerza, incluso la violenta mordida que le propiné le provocó placer.

—Querida, teníamos un trato, ahora tendré que lastimar a tu querido Eiri...

Esas palabras bastaron para absorber toda mi fuerza, rompí a llorar y me olvidé de seguir luchando, en el fondo rogaba a los dioses para que algo pasara en el camino, me daba igual si el auto se volcaba y nos mataba a todos sólo deseaba proteger a mi hermanito.

Cuando nos estacionamos afuera de mi casa sentí un repentino alivio, ¿cómo iba a hacer el perfecto Kusakabe para irrumpir en mi casa a media madrugada y lastimar a mi hermano? Mis padres por muy idiotas que fueran nunca lo permitirían. Mi última estrategia razonable se hizo trizas cuando tras entrar me encargue de derribar todos los adornos de cristal de la mesita de centro mientras gritaba sin lograra despertar a nadie. Por milésima vez la risa burlona de mi prometido me destrozó los nervios.

Un noble intento cariño, pero toda las casa duerme, yo mismo me encargué de que uno de los sirvientes los sedara antes de dormir.

--¡Tú lo sabías!- repliqué enfurecida.

--¿Lo de tu fuga con mi perdedor hermano?, ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! no eres más que una zorra ahora tu hermanito pagará por ello

Los siguientes acontecimientos ocurrieron tan rápido que me sorprende si quiera recordarlo, Kusakabe ordenó a sus gorilas que me hicieran subir hacia el cuarto de Eiri mientras él nos precedía. Acto seguido entró y encajó un enorme cuchillo de cocina en la cama de Eiri. Las manazas de uno de sus compinches me impidieron gritar, tras la estocada mi prometido apartó furioso las sábanas para descubrir que había apuñalado a un montón de almohadas. Se disponía a golpearme cuando algo se clavó en su brazo y provocó que se desvaneciera. Después escuché a uno de los tipos corpulento caer rodando escaleras abajo y tras él a quien me había estado sosteniendo.

No supe bien como reaccionar en cuanto me vi libre, para cuando logré reaccionar un hombre corpulento de casi dos metros de alto, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con pasamontañas me cargó sobre su hombro y me sacó de la casa. Mi sorpresa era tal que simplemente me quedé congelada, incluso cuando miró a los ayudantes de Kusakabe en el suelo y dijo de forma burlona "bye,bye".

* * *

Bueno, tras superar un etapa de mucho trabajo que no me había dejado actualizar les dejo al fin el capítulo 13, espero que les guste. Va lento pero seguro.

Elilmare


	14. Chapter 14

Después de media hora aferrándome al asiento del auto y rogando a los dioses por mi vida, aparcamos en el aeropuerto, cuando al fin me sentí capaz de pensar de nuevo te vi allí, tomando a Eiri de la mano. Te dije una y otra vez que no podíamos llevárnoslo sin el permiso de mis padres, pero replicaste que Kusakabe podía lastimarlo y eso fue suficiente para acallar mis quejas. Poco después partimos a Nueva York en un avión privado junto con el hombre que me rescató, a quien me presentaron como Claude Winchester "Mr. K", y Sakuma Ryuichi.

En el camino me explicaste que Sakuma-san buscaba estudiar música y algunas otras cosas en California por lo que Nittle Grasper se había separado. Como fan me dolió saber eso, pero como tu futura esposa había algo que no me parecía bien en ello.

--Pero Touma, Nittle Grasper era tu sueño...

--Y lo disfruté al máximo, tal vez algún día volvamos a hacerlo, pero ahora tengo otro sueño más importante que cumplir Mika.

Quise protestar pero me callaste con un beso largo y apasionado...odio cuando haces eso, sabes que me olvido de todo cuando me besas así...

— Puedes descansar mientras aterrizamos, luego tenemos que hacer los preparativos de la boda, cuando tengas ganas también podrías revisar esto — me dijiste al oído mientras me ponías entre las manos un montón de papeles.

En cuanto revise lo que me habías dado quise gritar de alegría, eran folletos de las mejores universidades de América.

Por supuesto debes terminar ya la preparatoria pero nos encargaremos de eso luego poco a poco, no quiero agobiarte.

Estaba agotada y caí dormida entre tus brazos sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo. Desde ese entonces el sentimiento nunca ha cambiado, cada día a tu lado me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En aquella ocasión creí que nunca volvería a Japón, pero los tenía a ti y a mi hermano, estar junto a ustedes ya bastaba para hacerme sentir en la cima del mundo. Desgraciadamente uno puede pasar de la cima al abismo sin darse cuenta y poco después lo tres tocamos el fondo.


	15. Chapter 15

El primer año en Nueva York fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, no sólo habías acumulado una obscena cantidad de dinero gracias a las canciones que compusiste para Nittle Grasper y el éxito de la banda. Resultó que además eras un excelente productor musical. Mientras tú te hacías de un nombre en la escena musical estadounidense yo me ponía al corriente con las materias del High School en casa, con un tutor que me contrataste.

No obstante el que no lo llevaba tan bien era Eiri, eso nos partía el corazón a ambos. Sus calificaciones en el colegio eran excelentes, pero era taciturno y callado. Nunca supimos de ningún amigo suyo. El día que volvió de la escuela con moretones y se negó a decirnos la causa tomamos la decisión final. Nunca, ni siquiera si lo pienso en retrospectiva he sabido en qué fallamos. Tal vez lo sobre protegimos demasiado. Establecimos que yo educaría a Eiri en casa a la par que hacía mis estudios. Eso funcionó muy bien por un tiempo, a mi cuidado volvía a ser el pequeño feliz que conocíamos. Un poco más que eso, ya era un adolescente, aún era pronto, pero supe de inmediato que en sus rasgos comenzaba a florecer un hombre muy guapo.

Los cambios radicales vinieron cuando me llegó el tiempo de entrar a la universidad, sería imposible lograr encajar mis estudios con el cuidado de Eiri. Lo más lógico fue contratar un tutor para el propio Eiri. Creías que sería mejor para él si hallábamos a un japonés cuando mi tutor fracasó en su trato con mi hermanito. Así fue como el maldito Yuki Kitazawa entró en nuestras vidas…

* * *

Había dejado hace mucho tiempo este fic, hoy como de la nada apareció en una limpieza de mi compu. Lo releí y no puedo creer que haya olvidado lo mucho que me gusta. Disfruté -y aún disfruto- escribiéndolo. Esta vez lo he retomado para terminarlo, nunca es bueno dejar cosas inconclusas ni ciclos sin cerrar. Menos si son felices. Ya no escribo igual que hace tres o cuatro años. Quiero creer que mejoré XD

En fin, espero que alguien aún quiera leerlo y disfrute haciéndolo tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo :D


	16. Chapter 16

No quiero sonar pretenciosa, pero sé lo que somos, Touma. Juntos y como individuos. Amo estudiar y soy buena en ello, así que no era ninguna sorpresa verme ser la mejor de mi clase, tampoco el hecho de que contábamos con medios para que yo no pasara ninguna estrechez. Así que incluso me daba el lujo de adelantar materias. Siempre me causó gracias como los estadounidenses asumen que ser oriental te hace un genio por default. Más de uno de mis compañeros recibía con decepción la noticia de que era una mujer casada. Recuerdo lo mucho que eso nos divertía a los tres.

Todo eso sólo era posible gracias a Kitazawa. Él era una persona muy amable, desde el principio impresionó a Eiri con sus historias y su charla sobre libros. Mi hermanito soñaba con ser escritor, Yuki lo llenaba de referencias y conocimientos literarios que los volvían loco. Podía dar la impresión de que era demasiado para un chico de su edad, pero Eiri era demasiado listo. No confiamos en el tutor de inmediato, pero Yuki cuidaba tan bien de Eiri, era tan amable y educado que poco a poco se volvió parte de la familia también. Pronto ya eran mejores amigos. Yo estaba muy celosa de su cercanía con mi hermanito, sé que tú también. No obstante, no dijimos nada, la felicidad de Eiri era lo más importante para nosotros.

Finalmente, logré graduarme de la universidad y con honores. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, tú y Eiri estaban a mi lado. No había nada más que yo pudiera desear. Por esas mismas fechas nos llegó la noticia de la boda de tu hermano, debo confesar que sólo su recuerdo me estremecía de miedo, los fantasmas del pasado son muy difíciles de erradicar. Tenía una noción de eso, pero jamás sospeché la mortal herida que nuestra familia estaba por recibir.


	17. Chapter 17

Tu hermano apenas tenía un mes de casado cuando recibiste el telegrama desde Japón, tu padre estaba muy enfermo, a punto de morir. Lo meditamos por horas, incluso a pesar del los problemas, querías ir. En el fondo siempre deseaste que tu padre te amara o estuviera orgulloso de ti. Yo misma quería arreglar las cosas con mis padres, aunque sería una tarea mucho menos sencilla. Era hora de arreglar todo lo que dejamos pendiente cuando huimos de Japón.

Serían sólo unos días, pero Eiri se negaba a ir. Cuando Kitazawa se ofreció a cuidarlo, la opción nos pareció conveniente y casi natural. Yuki ya era un adolescente independiente, no era que necesitara una niñera, pero no lo habríamos dejado solo sin que eso nos generara ansiedad. A veces creo que sí hicimos mal en cuidarlo tanto, supongo que ese es sólo es extremo de lo mucho que puedes lastimar a quien amas sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello.

Volver a Japón fue una sobrecarga para ambos, la comida, la gente. Sólo pisar el aeropuerto de Narita nos recordó lo mucho que extrañábamos nuestro hogar. O más bien, lo mucho que nos gustaría hacer de nuestro país un verdadero hogar ahora que estábamos juntos y éramos felices. Las cosas con tu padre fueron relativamente sencillas de arreglar, estar al borde de la muerte lo había vuelto muy receptivo. Al enterarse que yo era tu esposa, al menos agradeció que indirectamente su promesa de unir con un matrimonio a las familias Seguchi y Uesugi se hubiera concretado. También se sintió orgulloso de ver que habías construido una fortuna por ti mismo.

Mis padres se negaron a recibirme, si no hubieras hecho uso de las influencias de tu nombre y las amistades que aún tenías en Japón –y mis padres no hubieran cedido ante tu chantaje para cuidar su buen nombre- habría terminado en prisión por secuestrar a Eiri y sacarlo del país con documentos falsos. Cuando los amenazaste percibí un poco de la violencia de tu hermano, pero de inmediato supe que era diferente. Tú sólo la usarías para defender a quienes amas.

Kusakabe, al contrario de lo que creí, no quiso hacernos daño ni nada parecido. Sólo le interesaba heredar la fortuna de sus padres, para ello necesitaba una esposa que ellos aprobaran, en realidad le daba igual quien fuera. Cuando le aseguraste que no querías tener ningún contacto en él en el futuro eso pareció bastarle. En retrospectiva me parece ridículo lo mucho que llegué a temer su reacción.

Todo parecía marchar muy bien hasta el quinto día en Japón, cuando ni Eiri ni Yuki contestaron ninguna de nuestras múltiples llamadas. Algo estaba mal, yo lo presentía, era imposible conseguir un vuelo, al final sólo hallamos un boleto y tú te adelantaste a Nueva York a toda prisa.


End file.
